We seek $10,000 support from NIMH to expand participations by.students and mental-health clinical practitioners at the Third Annual Workshop on the Cognitive Neuroscience of Category Learning, to be held October 10th and 11tlh. 2004, in New York City. These requested funds will supplement and leverage existing support for the workshop from the J. S. McDonnell Foundation (JSMF). These meetings began when, in the spring of 2002, the McDonnell Foundation awarded Rutgers University a three-year grant to create a collaborative consortium of researchers working on the cognitive neuroscience of category learning. This grant funds summer rotations of students between laboratories, pilot collaborative projects, shared neuropsychological patient access, collaborative travel expenses, and an annual workshop on the Cognitive Neuroscience of Category Learning. The programs and lists of speakers and other attendees from the first two workshops are provided as an Appendix to this proposal. A tentative program for the fall 2004 meeting is given below. The participants funded by the JSMF grant are all researchers using an interdisciplinary variety of methods (brain imaging, clinical patients, behavioral analyses, computational modeling) to study the neural bases of learning in humans. To create broader educational impact for the meeting. and to encourage additional future inter-disciplinary collaboration that transition from basic research to clinical tools, we seek $10,000 to support 10 fellowships (including travel, housing, and registration) for students and clinicians to attend the workshop. Students will be encouraged to present posters or short talks on their relevant thesis work. The students will be selected through an open call for nominations (widely publicized) and selected by the consortium's Travel Fellowship Committee which includes Ramona Hopkins (Brigham Young), Catherine Myers (Rutgers), Daphna Shohamy (Stanford), Russ Poldrack (UCLA), Robert Nosofsky (Indiana), Paul Reber (Northwestern), and the PI. The students are expected to be young cognitive neuroscientists working on animal and human studies of the behavioral and neural bases of category learning. Clinicians will be mental health practitioners who work with patients who suffer from memory and cognitive impairments and who may be in a position to exploit and transition basic research on memory assessment to novel clinical diagnostic tools. We will make a special effort to include women and members of groups under-represented in science among participants and speakers. As evident from our past meetings, our track record for inclusion of women is excellent. Because the meeting is being organized by Rutgers-Newark, an inner-city urban campus rated #1 in Ethnic Diversity by US News & World Report as well as being a NIH Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) training center, the meeting will have a direct impact on both undergraduate and graduate students from under-represented minority groups. As the director of the undergraduate training program in Neuroscience at Rutgers- Newark, and a Co-l on the MBRS grant, the PI will insure that minority undergraduate research interns and graduate students are able to attend. The meeting will be broadly advertised, and open to all who wish to attend, subject only to physical space limitations at the meeting venue.